Cooking Olympics
by mah29732
Summary: Story focuses on Billy and Mandy competing against each other in an event known as the Cooking Olympics which also involves characters from Chowder, and Spongebob Squarepants.
1. Growing Rivals

Cooking Olympics

Chapter 1: Growing Rivals

It was a basic day in Endsville elementary school, as Billy who had taken an elective course in cooking was busy pretending to be Pat the Baker.

"Oh I'm just flipping dough, just flipping dough" sang Billy as he began to try to make a pizza as part of the assignment.

"Billy, you are not going to make a pizza by singing that stupid tune" said Mandy as she was already putting the sauce on her dough.

"Oh come on Mandy" said Billy as the pizza dough landed right onto him, "Hoss Delgado says the best way to make a pizza or anything at all is that you have to give what you are making love as an extra ingredient."

"Look" said Mandy as she pulled Billy's aparine toward her, "I follow the instructions, you couldn't make anything even if your life depended on it."

"Say, what's going on here?" asked Hoss as he came into the scene to which Hoss Delgado was also a part-time baker.

"Billy's doing the instructions wrong" complained Mandy.

"Now Billy, did you sang the song that I taught you while were tossing the pizza dough?" asked Hoss to which Mandy had a shocking look on her face.

"Alright that's it!" cried Mandy as she threw off her aparine, "I'm out of here."

"Now hold on little missy" said Hoss, "you can't leave this class. You need this class to graduate from elementary school."

"I thought this was an elective?" asked Mandy.

"It is" replied Hoss, "but if you leave the class now and since it's too late to drop it, I may have to give you an F."

"What?!" cried Mandy as she turned to Hoss, "I don't get Fs."

"I knew you'll say that" laughed Hoss as he handed her the aparine back which she threw down on the ground, "now get back to your assignment."

"See Mandy, I told you Hoss Delgado knows what he's doing" laughed Billy.

"That's it!" cried Mandy as she then summoned the Grim Reaper into the scene, "Grim!"

"What is it man?" asked Grim as he appeared right into the scene through a thick black clouds of smoke and dusted himself off.

"I have had it with Billy and Hoss thinking that being all too easy going as being a cook will make the dish better" said Mandy.

"Yea, and what do you want me to do about it?" asked Grim.

"I want to go into a competition that'll prove these two dolts who's the better cook" replied Mandy, "and since I never loose a contest, I am heading into the ring."

"Well" said Grim as he thought to himself, "there is one sort of competition I can enter you two."

"A cooking contest, just what the heck are you trying to pull Reaper?" asked Hoss as he then came back into the scene.

"You along with Billy can enter in the Cooking Olympics" replied Grim.

"The what?" asked both Billy and Hoss.

"The Cooking Olympics is one of the biggest events, where the greatest chefs from any universes may come together to determine who is the best cook there is" replied Grim, "the only catch is that they must have a head cook and an apprentice. Since Hoss and Billy are the rule of two here, Mandy needs someone to guide her."

"And who do you have in mind?" asked Mandy.

"Granny Grim wouldn't mind helping you out" replied Grim as he used his scythe to spawn Granny Grim to the scene.

"Alright Grim, just what the heck is going on here?" asked Granny Grim.

"Mandy here wants to beat the snot out of Billy and Hoss in the Cooking Olympics" replied Grim.

"The Cooking Olympics?!" cried Granny Grim who was quite shocked about the competition in question, "I once entered in the Cooking Olympics but I remember there being a small green creature who ruined all of my recipes but he eventually lost to a crab-like creature."

"So will you be Mandy's master in cooking?" asked Grim.

"Fine, I'll do it" replied Granny Grim as she gave a smile to him, "for old times shake."

"Then it's settled" said Grim as he grabbed his scythe and then created a portal, "come on to the Cooking Olympics it is!"

As the group of five were led through the portal and came out to the other side, they noticed a group of other cooks. Among some of the familiar faces to Grim, Mandy and Billy were the likes of Spongebob Squarepants being the apprentice to Mr. Krabs, a strange Spongebob Bot being the apprentice to Plankton. But also another group of unfamiliar cooks they had never scene before.

"Oh great, looks like they brought in the Grim Reaper to finally take me away from this horrible reality!" cried the old man in the mustache.

"And who might you be?" asked Mandy.

"I am Mung Daal" replied Mung, "and this is my apprentice Chowder.

"Hi skeleton man!" cried Chowder with excitement, "I like your Halloween costume."

"And what kind of creature are you?" asked Mandy as she turned to Chowder, "Some sort of a combination of a racoon and a cat?"

"I notice something dead was walking into the scene" said a familiar voice to Granny Grim.

"Plankton!" cried Granny Grim who was not too happy to see him, "You ruined my chances of getting the gold medal in the Cooking Olympics last year! I only got the Bronze Medal because you ruined my recipe!"

"You can't prove that skeleton woman" replied Plankton, "besides I only got the silver medal because of Krabs over there."

"Just wait and see this year" said Granny Grim, "I am going to make sure I am going home with the gold medal and do you know why you small green fry?"

"Yea, why?" asked Plankton.

"Because I got my a new apprentice" replied Granny Grim as she showed off Mandy, "I am pretty sure you two have met before."

"Oh great, it's you again" sighed Plankton.

"You're not going to steal Grim's scythe again while I am around" said Mandy, "and if you do I'll step all over you."

"Please, please don't start fighting now!" cried the voice of Judge Roy Spleen who came into the scene, "Unlike last year, this year for the Cooking Olympics will be quite different."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Granny Grim.

"You'll be divided into two teams" replied Judge Spleen, "the first team will be Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Billy, Hoss Delgado and Chowder and Mung Daal. The second group is going to be Mandy, Granny Grim, Plankton, the Spongebob Bot, Ms. Endive and Panini."

"What?!" cried both Granny Grin and Plankton.

"You heard me" replied Judge Spleen as he signaled the two groups to get into their positions, "now get to your stations and I'll summon the five taste testers."


	2. Test Tasters Sign Up

Chapter 2: Test Tasters Sign Up

After Judge Roy Spleen had managed to separate everyone into two groups to which he had chosen the leaders of each of the groups, the five test tasters were busy finishing up their sign up forms to which the scene shifts to where Fred Fred Burger along with Nergal, Dracula, Ms. Frankenstein and Wolfman were finishing up the forms.

"I can spell my name really good" said Fred Fred Burger as he sat next to Nergal who was getting quite angry with Fred's annoyance as he began to just simply write his name on the form, "F, R, E, D, F, R, E, D, B, U, R, Gee, E, R! Fred Fred Burger, yes!"

"Would you please stop it with your annoying behavior?!" cried Nergal who broke a tip of his pencil, "Now look at what you made me do. Now I have to go and sharpen my pencil. Sometimes I think my nephew's smarter than you."

"No need for that" said Judge Spleen as he came into the scene with a spare pencil, "here you can use this spare one I have with me."

"Finally" said Nergal as he took the pencil and went back to his seat.

"Hmm" thought Dracula out loud as he notice what items he would have allergic reactions to as he began to check the sort of food he would have such a reaction to, "Dracula can't have garlic. Come to think of it, Dracula can't have any Italian-style foods because there's too much garlic in them."

"Alright, are most of you done with your forms?" asked Judge Spleen.

"Mostly" replied Ms. Frankenstein as she handed over her form to Judge Spleen along with Wolfman, Dracula, Nergal and Fred Fred Burger.

"Excellent" said Judge Spleen as he gathered up the forms and was prepared to take the pencils he had loan them until he came across Wolfman's pencil which had teeth marks on it, "on second thought you can keep this."

As the test tasters got ready, Hoss Delgado was preparing Billy and the rest of the team to create a recipe.

"Alright" said Hoss as he looked onward to his members of his team, "who has quite experience in making good dishes?"

"My Krabby Patty will send your taste buds on a wild adventure" said Mr. Krabs as he then instructed Spongebob to make a Krabby Patty for each of his teammates to test taste.

"Hmm" said Hoss as he took a bite of a Krabby Patty, "this taste pretty good. Okay, what's your name sponge?"

"Spongebob Squarepants sir" replied Spongebob.

"Good" said Hoss, "you'll be helping my apprentice here Billy create the dish. Say what about you blue man?"

"I'm Mung Daal and I have at least over three hundred years of experience in cooking" replied Mung.

"You can be my co-instructor on the dish" replied Hoss.

"And what do I do?" asked Chowder.

"And you might be?" asked Hoss.

"This is Chowder, my apprentice" replied Mung, "he can help make our dish to beat the other team."

"Okay, you can join Billy" said Hoss, "okay, let's get to work then. Now what sort of dish are we going to make if we want to beat the other team?"

"How about the Monster Krabby Patty?" asked Mr. Krabs, "No one not even Spongebob can ever create something as big like this."

"Hmm, sounds challenging" replied Hoss.

"Oh please Hoss, can we please create the Monster Krabby Patty?" asked Billy, "This sort of patty is worth over one million points in Pat the Baker game. Please!"

"Fine" replied Hoss, "we'll make the Monster Krabby Patty as our Cooking Olympics project."

"Ah, I'm glad you have found the sort of project for your team to undertake" said Judge Spleen as he then headed to see how the other team was doing on choosing their project, "I'll go and check to see who has become the leader of the other team and their project for the Cooking Olympics. You can get acquainted with the five test tasters."

"Oh great, it's you again" sighed Nergal as he and the four other test tasters came into the scene as he noticed Billy.

"Hi Uncle Nergal, I hope you can taste our Monster Krabby Patty that we're going to create" said Billy.

"On second thought, I am prepared to pretend to taste anything made by you" replied Nergal.

"Wow, you're going to make hamburgers?" asked Fred Fred Burger, "I sometimes like to eat hamburgers. But also hotdogs and nachoes and sometimes I don't like anything at all."

Then Fred notices Spongebob and his many holes to which he rushed right toward him in all surprised.

"Holes, holes!" cried Fred Fred Burger as he pointed at Spongebob, "Are you really a sponge?"

"Yea, I guess so" replied Spongebob.

"Can I try something?" asked Fred Fred Burger.

"Like what?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Like this" replied Fred Fred Burger as he had managed to find a hose and turned it on squirting water right into Spongebob which began to enlarge him.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried Judge Spleen as he came into the scene to notice Spongebob was very large as he absorbed all the water that Fred Fred Burger was using a hose on him.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" said Nergal as he used his tentacle to turn off the hose to which Spongebob released all the water he had absorbed in a pan, "You elephant-like creature. You're driving my patience as a test taster here. I don't ever know why I even bothered to sign up."

"Say, didn't Dracula overhear that you wanted some free food?" asked Dracula.

"Oh, that's why I signed up for this" replied Nergal as he was quite embarrassed.

"Well" said Judge Spleen, "the other team is having some sort of trouble choosing their leader. Seems like that Granny Grim, Plankton and Ms. Endive are squabbling over for power. So you people can start your project right away."

"You heard the judge" said Hoss, "let's get cracking on this."

While Hoss and his team were preparing to create the Monster Krabby Patty, the other team was squabbling on who to simply choose to be their leader.

"How dare that someone as small as you could even be a leader of anything" laughed Ms. Endive, "it should be someone like me who has more experience."

"Experience?!" cried Granny Grim with such laughter and astonishment, "You call a mere three hundred years experience? I am immortal since I am also a relative of the Grim Reaper and I have way more experience than you two combined!"

"Alright, this argument is getting us nowhere" said Mandy as she stepped into the scene, "I am not about to loose the Cooking Olympics to a big nosed idiot and Hoss Delgado who think happiness is an ingredient to a recipe."

"What?!" cried Ms. Endive, "They think happiness is an ingredient?"

"That's the one ingredient I just simply can't stand" added Plankton.

"Then it's settled" said Mandy, "Granny Grim will be the leader for this team and you two and your two apprentices are going to come up with a better dish than whatever Hoss and Billy's team have planned."


	3. Catching Up

Chapter 3: Catching Up

While Billy and Hoss' team were quite ahead from the team led by Granny Grim and Mandy, Granny Grim and the other cooks were still bickering about what sort of dish to out dish the other team.

"So what sort of dish are you two prepared to promote?" asked Granny Grim to Plankton and Ms. Endive.

"I suggest we try to create Marzipan City's most desired dish" replied Ms. Endive.

"Sorry, but something like that is going to take too long even with all of is combined" said Mandy.

"Well, I never" replied Ms. Endive with quite a huff toward Mandy.

"What do you have to suggest?" asked Granny Grim to Plankton.

"Well" replied Plankton, "we can always create a very large Chubby Joe."

"Sorry" said Granny Grim as she noticed the other team making a very large Krabby Patty, "but I think that would be copying the other team. We need to come up with something even bigger than a Monster Krabby Patty. Hmm, how about the Underworld's famous fondue?"

"Hmm, that might actually work to defeat the other team that is making the Monster Krabby Patty" replied Ms. Endive as she looked at a photo of the dish in a cook that Granny Grim had provided everybody with.

"I can certainly see myself cleaning Krabs dry with that sort of dish, then it's agreed!" laughed Plankton with joy.

"Excellent" said Granny Grim, "I say we use the Underworld Fondue as our dish to beat the Monster Krabby Patty for good. So let's get going team!"

As Granny Grim began to instruct her team on what to do, she instructed the Spongebob Bot to make the fondue sauce, while Plankton along with Panini began to make the other ingredients for the fondue.

"Come on Panini, we have to catch up with the other team" said Ms. Endive.

"I'm going as fast as I can" replied Panini, "but I would like more help since Plankton is quite small for the job."

"Small, you're calling me small?!" cried Plankton as he shook his fist at her to which he then got out his remote controller, "Don't you worry these ingredients will be chopped up post hast."

Plankton then pressed the remote control button to which summoned the Spongebob Bot to finish up making the sauce and began to help chopping the ingredients up. While the Spongebob Bot was doing that, Granny Grim and Ms. Endive were getting the large fondue pot ready to place the sauce right into it. They were just about finishing up stirring the fondue for their dish.

"Is everything just about ready?" asked Granny Grim to which Mandy placed her finger in the sauce.

"Almost ready" replied Mandy, "this sauce could use some sort of spice."

"Hmm, I think you're right" said Granny Grim as she then got out an ingredient, "this sauce needs cinnamon, Underworld special."

"Ha, you think that's going to improve the sort of sauce?" laughed Ms. Endive as she got out her own brand of special ingredients, "This is Marzipan version of cinnamon and can work ten times better than your Underworld version."

"Don't go around and trying to mess with my recipe" scolded Granny Grim, "I have more experience to which even you can't dish out."

"Why not just put both of them in?" asked Mandy as she wanted to hurry things up as she noticed the other team was baking the large bread buns for the Monster Krabby Patty, "What harm could it do?"

"See, your apprentice has the right idea" replied Ms. Endive as she began to poor in the Marzipan version of cinnamon into the sauce.

"Fine" said Granny Grim as she took out another sort of spice as she poured the spice into the sauce, "but this spice here from the Underworld would counter to prevent those who taste this sauce from shrinking."

"I hope everything is ready" said Judge Spleen as he came into the scene.

"Don't worry" said Granny Grim as she turned up the heat on the oven as she and Ms. Endive placed the sauce on it, "we just need another hour or so."

"I'll get the test tasters to come here" said Judge Spleen as he left the scene, "I wonder how the other team is handling their dish."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, the team led by Hoss and Billy were having some trouble trying to find a way to use the grill to flip the large patty that was on it.

"I can't lift that large thing" said Spongebob, "last time I did something like that, it broke my spatula."

"Yea, and he had to get a French model that ran away" added Mr. Krabs.

"This certainly calls for drastic measures" replied Hoss as he removed his metal hand and replaced it with a very large spatula, "now this patty weighs about 50 pounds and since I have been weight lifting, I say I am the only one who is able to lift such a heavy patty."

"Hmm, seems fair to me" said Mung as he began to observe Hoss struggling to lift the large patty to which he managed to succeed in doing so.

"Now all we just have to do is wait for another hour" said Hoss, "a patty this large needs all the time it needs to be heated to perfection."

"Say, look the other team is ahead of us" said Chowder as he notice the other team already finishing up the sauce and also the ingredients for the fondue.

"This is very, very bad" said Mung.

"I know what you mean" added Billy, "I just can't let Mandy win. She needs to be shown that you need love and happiness as an ingredient to have a very good tasting dish!"

"What do you suppose we should do to stop them from succeeding?" asked Mr. Krabs, "I just can't loose to that Plankton."

"Nor I can loose to Ms. Endive" added Mung.

While Billy's team was scrabbling on how to deal with sabotaging the team led by Granny Grim and Mandy, Grim who was having the time of his life not to have to deal with Billy or Mandy couldn't help to over hear Billy's complaints.

"Say, I couldn't help to over hear that you people were trying to figure out a way to sabotage Mandy's team" said Grim as he came over to their side of the room.

"Yea, so what do you want Reaper?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I got the sort of ingredient to which will make your Monster Krabby Patty to be the pure winner of this Cooking Olympics" replied Grim as he then used his scythe and spawned some ingredients, "these spices will help you enhance the taste of the Monster Krabby Patty. I know you Mr. Krabs don't want to meddle with the recipe but I think this might call for it."

"Well, it's unorthodox" thought Mr. Krabs, "okay, we'll do it."

"Ha, ha, ha" laughed Grim as he gave an evil grin as he handed Billy's team the ingredients and began to walk over to where Mandy's team was located, "I knew you would say it. Now I just need to spice things up on Mandy's side and things can really get quite cooking."


	4. Grim's Meddling

Chapter 4: Grim's Meddling

Grim was pretty bored with the Cooking Olympics in general before he handed over some "ingredients" to Billy's team. While it was relaxing at some point in the Olympics to just watch Billy and Mandy's teams go head-to-head in making their dishes, Grim thought to himself that it was certainly time to "spice things up". After handing Billy's team some additional "ingredients" without Judge Spleen noticing, he then quickly dashed over to Mandy's team where the fondue was just about to be finished.

"Say Mandy" said Grim as he leaned over and notice the fondue sauce being poured into a pot, "I didn't want to tell you this."

"What do you mean by that Grim?" asked Mandy.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this" replied Grim as he leaned closer to her and then directed her to Billy's team who were using some of Grim's so-called ingredients, "but it seems that Billy's team is nearly finished with the help of some ingredients they had acquired."

"What?!" cried Ms. Endive as she butted into the conversation between Grim and Mandy, "How can they be ahead?!"

"They must be cheating!" added Plankton, "That's something that we should be doing!"

"Oh don't you worry" replied Grim as an evil grin grew on his face and began to take out some of his so-called ingredients, "I think I can certainly spice up your dish quite a bit."

"Just what the heck are you talking about?" asked Granny Grim who came into the scene and notice that Grim was up to something.

"Granny Grim, I was only trying to help out your team win the Cooking Olympics against Billy's team, that's all" replied Grim as sweat began to run down his skull.

"Say, what the heck is this?" asked Granny Grim as she took some so-called spices from Grim who was going to hand it over to Mandy, "Wait a second, this is black magic spice."

"Oh, is it something that'll make this dreaded fondue taste good?" asked Plankton.

"No you green french fry" replied Granny Grim as to which the Grim Reaper was slowly trying to leave the scene, "this is one of the most horrible magical dark spices."

"Well, just what the heck does it do?" asked Panini.

"It makes whatever dish the cook creates to come to life and become a huge monster" replied Granny Grim to which she then quickly began to put the black magic spice into the fondue sauce, "which means if that Monster Krabby Patty gets a hold of the black magic spice it'll certainly beat our dish quite literally!"

As Granny Grim and the rest of her team were placing the black magic spice right into the fondue that they were making, Grim couldn't believe his schemes were working as he wanted to see some action.

"Now all I have to do is just relax and wait for the two dishes being cooked to literally become monsters" laughed Grim as he sat at a bench and began to watch the Monster Krabby Patty and the fondue began to taking shape as horrible monsters.

"What the heck is happening?!" cried Billy as he noticed the Monster Krabby Patty becoming quite a literal monster all in itself.

"Wait a second" said Hoss as he began to look at the spice he was putting on the Monster Krabby Patty, "this is no ordinary spice, this is black magic spice."

"Black magic what?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Black magic spice" continued Hoss to his team, "something that makes any dish any cook makes come to life as a real live horrible monster."

"But who on Earth would want something like that to happen?" asked Spongebob.

"Take a wild guess at the Grim Reaper" replied Hoss as he directed his teammates to Grim who was just simply relaxing on a bench quite content and happy seeing his creations coming to life and preparing to fight each other.

"I can't believe I am finally going to see the real Cooking Olympics this time where two dishes by the teams of Billy and Mandy's teams battling it out!" laughed Grim with such joy.

"Reaper!" cried Hoss as he came into the scene with his team quite angry, "Just what have you done?"

"I was getting quite bored Hoss so I decided to spice things up between your team and also Granny Grim's team" replied Grim, "so you mine as well just relax and let these two monsters fight each other."

"Listen up bonehead" said Mung, "you better find a way to fix this problem."

"Oh what?" asked Grim, "You can't do anything to me, I have the power of me scythe with me."

"Now what do I hear about food dishes coming to life?" asked Judge Spleen as he came into the scene with the taste testers.

"Did skeleton man or should I say dummy make my free food come to life?" asked Dracula.

"I want to eat the free food" added Fred Fred Burger, "where is the free food? Did you make hotdogs and nachoes?"

"I think we got bigger problems on our hands" said Mandy as she and Granny Grim's team came into the scene as the two monsters began to wreck the place with Grim enjoying the destruction.

"Looks like our fondue is winning the battle!" laughed Granny Grim with quite joy as she noticed the fondue monster was pouring quite a lot of sauce on the Monster Krabby Patty which was burning it.

"Aw man!" cried Billy as he noticed how the Monster Krabby Patty was losing.

After the battle, the two monsters then immediately went back to their normal state but which spilled fondue sauce all over the large Krabby Patty which was on the ground.

"Oh great, just how the heck are we going to judge the Cooking Olympics now?!" cried Judge Spleen as he was about to throw his whig off of his head and stomp it on the ground.

"Sometimes when I have hotdogs my ketchup sometimes gets mixed up with my cheese with my nachoes" replied Fred Fred Burger.

"What the heck is he blathering about?" asked Plankton.

"I can not compute what he's saying" added the Spongebob Bot.

"What a second" said Billy, "what Fred Fred Burger is saying that it doesn't matter the sort of different ways you cook to make a dish, but what he's saying is that it doesn't matter how a dish is created if you use it for happiness as an ingredient or just make it the way the rules say it's made."

"Yes" added Fred Fred Burger to which both members of each team began to become all emotional with Fred Fred Burger's "speech" even having Judge Spleen also becoming quite emotional.

"Fred Fred Burger" said Judge Spleen as he bowed down to him, "your words have moved us all. I hear by then grant both teams Golden Models for this Cooking Olympics."

"Dracula didn't even get to get to taste the two dishes" complained Dracula to which he grabbed some patty meat and fondue sauce and tasted it with the other test tasters, "say this isn't half-bad."

"Well that's been settled" said Grim as he then grabbed his scythe and began to form a portal to take Billy and Mandy home, "come on let's get out of here."

"Right behind you Grim" said Billy as Mandy followed the two into the portal.

"Now I am going to have some hotdogs and nachoes" said Fred Fred Burger after he tasted the patty meat and the fondue sauce and began to leave the scene.


End file.
